


Detention

by grapenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2959256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Gavin has been in America, he's never got a detention. He avoids getting in trouble as best he can, in attempts to show his new family that he's good. He hasn't played a funny prank on anyone at school, as tempting as it had been sometimes. He never said anything inappropriate to a teacher. Gavin was proud of his behavior.  On the other hand, Michael went to detention like it was his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Since Gavin has been in America, he's never got a detention. He avoids getting in trouble as best he can, in attempts to show his new family that he's good. He hasn't played a funny prank on anyone at school, as tempting as it had been sometimes. He never said anything inappropriate to a teacher. Gavin was proud of his behavior. 

But it was all ruined when he forgot his text book for Calculus. 

Mr. Sorola was in an awful mood, Gavin could tell as soon as he entered the classroom. He wasn't in a good mood very often, actually. he seemed to hate being surrounded by teenagers all day. Gavin thought he had chosen the wrong career path. 

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, Mr. Sorola said, "Get you're books out and do problem 1-35 on page 142," and that was all. Gavin's classmate grudgingly pulled their books out and began working out the problems. Gavin followed their lead, and realized he didn't have his book with him. 

He looked around the room, seeing if maybe he could share someone's book. That would work, right? He could just copy down all the problems really quickly, then work them out. It'd be fine. But as he looked around him, he didn't see any friendly faces. Gavin didn't have many friends, he had moved from another country and discovered making friends was harder than he expected. He had gotten used to having Dan with him back home, that he hadn't had to actively make friends. And then he discovered he was shit at it. It didn't help that he was automatically labeled as the weird kid who played a lot of video games, and wore a lot of T-shirts with weird things on them. So, long story short, Gavin hadn't gotten around to making any friends, so he had no one to ask to borrow their book. He was about to ask the kid next to him, and hope for the best, when Mr. Sorola said, "Gavin, did you not hear my say to work on the problems?" 

"No, I did, I just, uh, forgot my book. Can I go get it?" Gavin asked, looking up nervously. 

Mr. Sorola looked furious. "You've been here long enough to know to bring all your materials to school, every day. You can go get your book, and then you have a detention after school." 

Gavin's eyes widened and he breathed in quickly. "Can I not get my book and not get a detention?" 

The class laughed, and Gavin automatically regretted saying anything. 

"No, but now you can get your book and have two detentions. If you say anything more, I'll just keep adding detentions. Got it?" 

"Yes," Gavin said, nodding and standing up from his seat, hurrying out of the room to get his book. Once he got to his locker, he stopped, and let himself worry about what had just happened. He managed to mess up his perfect behavior by simply being forgetful, and then dug himself deeper by being stupid. He had two detentions. 

 

 

The final bell of the day rang, and Gavin gathered up his stuff quickly, and hurried to the room where he knew detentions were held. He didn't want to be late, if he was going to go to detention, he was going to make a good impression. He wanted the teacher to know he was a good kid, and didn't belong there. 

The detention teacher wasn't one he had for his classes, and he was thankful. It was Mr. Burns, who he didn't know much about, other than he was pretty cool. Gavin hoped that was true. Gavin handed him his detention slip, which he read over. 

"Looks like Mr. Sorola's in a bad mood. Like always," Mr. Burns commented. "You can sit where ever you want, just keep quiet and work on something for an hour." 

Gavin nodded and went to sit down at a desk. He was the first one there, due to the fact that he had hurried there, so he went to sit in a desk near the back. He got out his Calculus assignment, which he didn't get to do earlier, since he spent half the period without his book, and when he finally did have his book, he was to distracted by worrying about the detention. 

He had texted Geoff during lunch, telling him about the detention and apologizing profusely. Geoff had texted back quickly, telling him that it was fine, it was just a detention, and he had gotten plenty of them in high own high school years. That had made Gavin feel better, and he had relaxed during the rest of his classes, but actually being in detention made him worry again. 

He tried to focus on his homework, and he actually got a few problems done, but every time someone entered the room, he got distracted. There weren't many other kids, and most of them were the type that Gavin expected to be in detention. They all sat near each other, throwing things and laughing. It didn't officially start until 3:30, and so they were allowed to talk until then. Gavin didn't. 

Another kid entered, and Gavin looked up when he heard Mr. Burns say, "Ah, Michael, no surprise to see you here." 

"You know I'm here, almost every fucking day. Nice to see you, Burns," the kid said. He had glasses, and curly hair, and just based on looks, Gavin wouldn't have pegged him as someone who would be in detention everyday. But on how he talked, Gavin could totally see it. 

"Language, Jones," Mr. Burns scolded, but didn't do anything. "You know what to do, go sit down." 

Michael nodded and walked straight to me. Gavin was surprised, he had expected him to go straight over to the gathering of other students, but no, he wasn't lucky enough to get ignored. 

"What are you doing in my seat?" Michael said, stopping right beside Gavin, looking at him. 

Gavin knew he should just move, and not question it, but he had a habit of doing the exact wrong thing, especially when he was nervous. 

"I don't see your name here," Gavin replied, instantly yelling at himself inside his head. He was going to get the shit beat out of him. Michael was shorter than Gavin, but he was more sturdy, while Gavin was just thin, and weak. Michael could probably beat the shit out of him. 

"'I don't see your name here,'" Michael mocked in an awful British accent. "Get up, shit head." 

Gavin decided that if he had already screwed himself up, he might as well stick with it. "No, I was sitting here first, go chose another seat, you'll be fine." 

Michael stared at Gavin, laughed, and pushed him off the seat. Gavin fell to the ground, with almost no resistance, and squealed on the way down. Michael put Gavin's stuff on the desk next to him, and sat down in what used to be Gavin's desk. Gavin stayed on the floor for a moment, taking in what had just happened. 

"That wasn't very nice," Gavin said, getting up and sitting down in the seat where his books were. "I was just sitting there, it wouldn't have been hard for you to sit somewhere else, you would have actually saved yourself some effort." 

"I don't care, this is my seat. I sit here everyday, I'm not about to change that now because some idiot didn't know better to sit somewhere else," Michael replied. 

"Do you really go to detention everyday?" Gavin whispered, not wanting to get in trouble for talking. 

"Yeah, it's like my home away from home," Michael replied. "Burns is like my step father, who is mad whenever I'm around because then he can't bang my mom." 

"Michael, that doesn't sound like silent, productive work," Mr. Burns said from the front of the room. Gavin blushed, scared that he was about to get in trouble. 

"It isn't," Michael replied. 

"I can see how you get in here everyday," Gavin commented, still keeping his voice down, even though Michael made it obvious it would be hard for them to get in trouble just for talking. 

"Yeah, surprisingly it's never from Burns. Probably because he doesn't want to see me more in here than he has to. He's the detention teacher every other day, so he deals with me a lot. It's usually because I get to school late," Michael said. 

"Why?" Gain questioned. 

"I have gym first period, and I'm not coming in for that shit. And then if its not that, it's because I back talk." 

"I can see," Gavin said. He went back to his Calculus homework, not wanting to bother Michael any longer, still kind of afraid he would beat him up. 

"Are you doing Calculus homework?" Michael asked, sounding surprised. 

"Yes?" Gavin asked. 

"AP Calculus?" 

Gavin nodded, confused. 

"So you're like, super smart?" Michael asked. 

Gavin laughed at that, "No, I work hard. It's not that hard, as long as you work at it." 

"You're so full of shit, you're some hidden genius," Michael continued. "How did you end up in here?" 

Gavin blushed and looked back down at his work. "I forgot to bring my Calculus book to class." 

Michael laughed, loudly, putting his hand on his stomach, and Gavin glared, because it wasn't that funny. 

"I guess I'll take back that part about you being a hidden genius. So that's really it, you forgot your book?" 

Gavin nodded, and went back to the problem he was trying to solve. Not even a minute later, Michael said, "Is this your first detention?" 

"You've never seen me here before, right? I feel like you would know," Gavin replied. 

"I don't take attendance everyday. But yeah, you've definitely never been in detention, because you looked like you were going to shit yourself earlier. That's so freaking innocent, oh my, a detention, my life is ruined," Michael mocked. 

"I was trying to show my new family that I'm well behaved," Gavin said quietly. 

Michael's face became more serious at that, and looked at Gavin, almost worried. "New family?" 

Gavin nodded, and didn't explain. Michael knew better than to push it. 

They sat in silence for about ten minutes, until Gavin got stuck on a problem, was frustrated. He threw his pencil down on his desk and turned toward Michael. "So why are you talking to me?" 

"I wasn't really talking to you right then," Michael pointed out. 

"That's not what I meant." 

"I don't know. You sat in my seat, and it made me mad, but then you made a cute noise when I pushed you out of the chair. And then you didn't move away from me. You seemed okay, I don't like the other assholes in here, so I decided to talk to you," Michael said, shrugging. 

Gavin's stomach did a weird flipping move when Michael said he made a cute noise, and he couldn't get over that bit. He didn't know what to say in response. 

"Thanks, Jones, we don't like you either," A kid from the other side of the room said, obviously overhearing their conversation. 

"You already knew I didn't like you, don't act like it a surprise," Michael said. 

The guy flipped him off, and Michael replied similarly. From the front of the room, Mr. Burns said, "Knock it off," and went back to looking at his phone. 

Michael and Gavin spend the rest of the hour talking quietly, getting to know each other, and they discovered they got along pretty well, which made Gavin happy. 

Mr. Burns dismissed them at 4:30 exactly, saying, "Get out of here. Try not to end up here again," to all of them. 

Gavin gathered up his stuff, and went towards his locker, and Michael followed. For the first time, Gavin noticed that Michael didn't have any books or anything with him. 

"Why didn't you bring anything to do?" Gavin asked. 

"I never do, I find other ways to entertain myself. Like today, I talked to this idiot who is actually kind of smart. It was weird." 

Gavin laughed and put his books away, getting his book bag out. "Glad I was entertaining. Same time, same place, tomorrow?" 

"You got two detentions?" Michael asked, shocked. 

Gavin nodded, "I actually mouthed off to Mr. Sorola after he gave me the first detention" 

Michael laughed at that. "What a rebel. Yeah, see you then." 

They parted ways, and Gavin went out to the parking lot, to find Geoff. He did, and hoped in the passenger seat. 

"You're way to happy to have just come form detention. Did you pull some Breakfast Club shit?" Geoff asked, seeing the smile on Gavin's face. 

"No, but I might have made a friend," Gavin admitted. 

"Those delinquents are always good friends," Geoff joked. 

"He's really nice. Actually, he's not very nice, he pushed me out of the desk I was at, because it was his. But he was cool to talk to and really entertaining," Gavin said. 

"Well, I'm happy you made a friend at any rate," Geoff replied. 

 

 

The next day, Gavin was sitting at his normal table during lunch, close enough to a group of kids to look like he was part of it, but far enough away that he wasn't actually a part of it. He had done this since he had gotten to the school.It worked well enough, no one bothered him, and he could eat his lunch and do homework to entertain himself. 

He was surprised when someone sat down across form him. He looked up to find Michael sitting there, his own lunch in front of him. Gavin had to hold back a smile. 

"Hi, Michael, what are you doing here?" Gavin asked. 

"Eating my lunch, what does it look like?" Michael said, popping a grape into his mouth. 

"Well, it is what it looked like, I was just making sure. Maybe you were here to beat me up or something, I don't know your ulterior motives." 

Michael laughed. "I don't have any, not yet at least. So where are your friends?" 

Gavin shrugged, "See, the thing is, I never quite got around to making friends. At first I was too nervous to, and then I waited too long to use the new kid card, so I gave up." 

Michael looked him straight in the eye, "That is possibly the lamest thing I've heard." 

"You evidently haven't heard yourself speak." 

Michael and Gavin both smiled at that. 

"Oh man, good one, shit, I don't think my pride will ever recover," Michael said. 

Gavin would never admit it, but for the rest of his classes that day, he day dreamed about Michael's laugh. 

He was the first one in detention again, and today they had a teacher who looked nice, with a beard and glass. 

Gavin made it a point to sit in Michael's seat again. When Michael got in the room, the first thing he saw was Gavin's smirk. He slammed his detention slip on the teacher's desk, and strolled up to Gavin, sitting beside him in the chair and slowly sliding him off. Gavin fought to stay on but was no match for Michael, and he ended up sitting in the same seat he had yesterday. 

The day went very similarly to how it had the day before. The boys talked, laughed and joked. At one point, Gavin got serious, and told Michael why he was in America, with a new family. He talked about losing his parents, and how hard it was, and the months and months he spent going between foster parents, until the Ramsey's took him in. 

"That's rough, Gav. How are you handling all this?" Michael asked, serious too, for a change. 

"I'm doing great, this is the best I've been in years," Gavin said, truthfully. 

"That's good," Michael said. 

They left detention that day, and Michael followed Gavin yet again. They didn't part ways, this time, Michael followed him to the parking lot. 

"Well, that's Geoff's car," Gavin said, pointing toward were Geoff was parked. 

Michael nodded, and almost walked off, before he turned to face Gavin again. "Okay, you can totally say no, I will understand, you barely know me, but do you want to go on a date sometime? Like hang out in a place that isn't detention? We can go see a shitty movie, or whatever you want." 

Gavin's stomach did flips like it was trying out for the Olympics, and he nodded quickly, unable to say anything. That was better than he could have dreamed of. 

Michael smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, quickly. They said their goodbyes, both boys blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally addicted to high school AUs, like I'm so sorry. I write these like crack. If that makes any sense. This was just something short I put together, and I might make a couple more parts, just to indulge my addiction. But yeah, anyways, I hope you like it, thanks for reading.


End file.
